The Empty House
by Cecile Tite
Summary: Holmes débarque à l'improviste chez Watson, il est recherché, il vient demander l'aide de son fidèle ami, enfin de nouveau ensemble, mais pour combien de temps?


**Bien le bonsoir! Cela fait pas mal de temps que je pense m'inscrire et vraiment comprendre le fonctionnement du site, parce que je veux savoir ce que vaut ce que j'écris! Alors je vous présente ma première nouvelle sur Sherlock Holmes, bien évidemment je ne détiens pas les droits des personnages, même si les 50 premières histoires sont passées dans le domaine publique, je prends mes précautions.**

**Etant donné que je ne sais pas où commencer et finir les chapitres, j'ai préféré laisser ma nouvelle ainsi en espérant qu'elle vous plaira! De plus, je l'ai imaginé avec les acteurs Robert Downey Jr et Jude Law!**

**ENJOY! or not...**

Cette histoire démarra quatre mois auparavant, elle ne fut pas de tout repos pour mon ami Sherlock Holmes et moi-même. Pour tout vous avouer, je ne pensais pas m'en sortir, mais il faut croire que le grand détective avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et c'est, en partie grâce à lui que je suis actuellement en état de vous écrire. A l'heure où tout corps qui ne répond plus est considéré comme mort, je lui dois une fière chandelle. Laissez-moi vous narrer cette nouvelle, et certainement ultime enquête qui nous a occupés ces dernières semaines et dont j'espère que vous comprendrez les péripéties qui l'habitent.

Le nouveau millénaire allait bientôt commencer. Quoi de plus plaisant que de le passer en compagnie de ma charmante épouse, Mary. Elle a toujours su tout accepter de moi. Il en était tout autrement de mon meilleur ami et compagnon d'aventures, Sherlock Holmes. Je venais d'allumer la cheminée dans notre grande maison, Gladstone était couché juste devant, se réchauffant auprès du feu. L'arbre de Noël que nous avions fait préalablement venir de la forêt d'Ashdown, dans le Sussex, avait magnifiquement été décoré grâce aux bons soins de Mary. Nos chaussettes ornaient la poutre de la cheminée et la couronne de sapin était accrochée à la porte. Mary me demanda d'aller chercher du bois dehors pour faire de la réserve. Alors que je me dirigeais vers le tas que j'avais accumulé il y a deux mois, je ne pouvais cesser de penser à Holmes, tout seul dans son appartement à Baker Street. Il neigeait, ces flocons blancs me faisaient retomber en enfance comme chaque hiver et je m'émerveillais toujours autant. Holmes dirait que c'est une perte de temps, moi je pense que c'est un moyen de se détendre. Il trouverait encore à redire là-dessus comme à chaque fois. Eclairé par la lumière de la maison, je me saisis de quelques buches de bois. Alors que je relevais ma tête, je pus distinguer une forme s'approchant de la forêt. Je crus tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un simple cerf ou d'un autre cervidé, puis j'entendis Mary m'appeler et me retournais et rentrais au chaud. Un regard interrogateur se posa sur moi, elle m'observait et savait que j'avais la tête ailleurs. Commença alors, une discussion désagréable.

« Tu penses encore à lui n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas y penser en cette période, Mary ? J'ai vécu près de dix ans à ses côtés, il est devenu un frère pour moi. Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'en vouloir ?

- Tu devrais un peu plus penser à moi. Il ne fait plus partie de ta vie, John, tu es marié maintenant, tu as une femme qui a plus besoin de toi que lui.

- Je le sais bien. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu vas encore me sortir une de ses théories ? Quand vas-tu cesser de penser à lui ?

- Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à lui du jour au lendemain ! Je suis revenu de guerre, je n'avais rien à faire, aucun logement.

- C'est une très belle histoire mais, contrairement à lui, tu as changé de vie et tu gagnes bien ta vie désormais.

- Ecoute, Mary, je n'ai pas envie de reparler de ça avec toi ce soir. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Holmes, ce que je ressens également.

- Tu pourrais au moins l'oublier pendant les fêtes ! cria-t-elle. Il n'a de cesse de t'envoyer dans des trous perdus où tu risques ta vie pour lui ! »

Elle s'en alla dans la cuisine, me laissant seul dans le salon avec mes rondins dans les bras. Oui, j'étais marié avec Mary et je l'aimais, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais pu oublier cet homme qui au final avait tout fait pour moi. Il m'avait appris tant de choses durant toutes ces années. A ne former des théories qu'à partir de faits, pour ne pas commettre l'erreur de mettre de côté certains faits pour les faire correspondre à notre théorie préalablement schématisée dans notre esprit. Les occasions où il m'appelait à l'aide, où il avait besoin de moi, se faisaient de plus en plus en rares. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que nous nous étions parlés, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il devenait. J'aurai dû prendre des nouvelles, mais je ne l'avais pas fait, bien trop occupé avec mes patients venant même me déranger aux heures perdues. Mary en avait assez et voulait que je devienne comptable, mais ma passion restait la médecine. Je me souvenais alors de toutes les fois où j'avais sorti Holmes du pétrin. Incompétent, il ne l'était pas, loin de là, il était juste incapable de se soigner tout seul. Il ne connaissait que les drogues, et quand elles ne le plongeaient pas dans un coma ou une léthargie inquiétante, il était chanceux. Mme Hudson m'avait demandé de la rejoindre au plus vite un matin, s'inquiétant pour la santé de Holmes. Lors de mon arrivée, je fus surpris par la pâleur de mon ami, mais il m'avait formellement interdit de l'approcher, tout cela pour m'empêcher de faire capoter son plan. Il était rusé pour ce qui était d'être convaincant. Il savait comment s'y prendre avec moi.

Alors que je regardais fixement la cheminée et que je sentais les odeurs du dîner qui se préparait, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je me demandais bien qui cela pouvait être à une heure pareille, surtout ce soir-là. Mary, portant son tablier se dirigea dans le salon en me demandant de bien faire attention. Je me saisis de mon pistolet et j'ouvris lentement la porte pour y découvrir un visage très familier aux allures de mort-vivant. Holmes ! Devant moi, se tenait mon meilleur ami, après un an d'absence. Je souriais gauchement en le voyant, c'est seulement quand il heurta mon épaule que je compris la raison de sa venue. Je le soutins du mieux que je pus.

« Holmes ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Holmes, répondez-moi ! lui hurlai-je dans l'oreille tout en le déposant sur le canapé bordeaux qui occupait le salon. Mary ! Va me chercher ma trousse, des serviettes aussi, s'il te plaît.

- Jamais il ne nous fichera la paix donc... murmura-t-elle en se rendant dans la salle de bain à l'étage »

Je regardais le visage de mon ami, puis ses vêtements. Il portait un long manteau marron, un gilet noir et une chemise blanche qui avait virée au rouge, en raison du sang qu'il perdait. J'appuyais fortement sur ce que je pensais être un trou causé par une balle, de petit calibre à première vue, au niveau de son abdomen. Holmes était mal en point. Il n'était pas rare de le voir dans des situations tout aussi délicates. Il avait le teint pâle, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait reçu ce coup depuis plusieurs heures, et qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Et à en juger par la froideur de ses mains et la couche de neige sur son manteau, il avait dû marcher depuis le centre de Londres pour me rejoindre ici. Je le pensais fou, mais à ce point, certainement pas. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et me fixa. J'observais s'il n'y avait pas d'autre blessure et apparemment c'était le cas, puis je me concentrais sur mes mains et je vis sa figure, tournée vers moi. Je n'avais jamais vu la peur sur le visage de Holmes, ou peut-être bien seulement lorsque nous avions arrêté Stappleton, celui qui perpétuait la légende du chien des Baskerville. Il semblait perdu et désemparé. Il ne savait quoi faire, il devait être à bout de force. Je le suppliais de rester éveillé, de continuer à me regarder.

« Vous n'êtes pas si beau que ça tout de même Watson, me dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Même dans les situations les plus dangereuses il savait trouver les mots, pouvant guérir un lépreux pour sûr. J'entendis Mary descendre les escaliers très rapidement. Elle me tendit ma trousse et je commençais à découper soigneusement les vêtements du détective de Baker Street. J'apercevais la blessure à travers le sang qui avait commencé à sécher. Il fallait que je lui nettoie cette plaie et que je lui retire la balle. Avec de la chance, elle ne serait pas bien loin. Je me rendis d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine, me lavai les mains, pris une bassine, la remplis d'eau et la pris avec moi près de Holmes. J'imbibai le coton d'eau et nettoyai très soigneusement la blessure. J'attrapai une carafe de whisky et en donnai une lampée à Holmes. A peine eut-il bu que je lui tendis ma ceinture et lui ordonnai de la mordre à pleines dents. Il s'exécuta, sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Après cela, je me saisis d'une pince assez fine. Je relevai ma tête pour voir s'il était toujours conscient. Il l'était. Mon courage entre mes mains, j'enfonçais la pince dans l'orifice. Je pus voir la douleur que Holmes ressentait sur son visage, peut-être aurais-je dû laisser tomber, malgré mes compétences de chirurgien. Je heurtais quelque chose d'un peu plus dur dans la chair de mon ami.

« Il va falloir vous accrocher, cela risque de faire encore plus mal.

- Retirez-moi cette maudite balle, Watson ! »

Je fis le plus vite et le plus précisément possible pour attraper et retirer l'objet. Il me regarda et jura presque la bouche pleine. Holmes n'était pas du genre à se plaindre pour quoi que ce soit. Alors, s'il se plaignait, c'était vraiment en dernier recours. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait chez moi à cette heure-ci, et je ne voulais pas le savoir, il lui fallait du repos. J'appliquais de l'alcool dilué dans de l'eau sur une compresse et lui fit un bandage. Comme par enchantement il s'endormi sur le canapé sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je lui passai une couverture sur les épaules pour la nuit. Dieu seul sait comment il était parvenu jusqu'à notre maison. Mary n'était pas vraiment ravie de sa présence. Elle semblait vraiment incommodée de le voir ici. Il avait parcouru facilement cinq kilomètres à pied, sans compter le bois à traverser… Mais bien sûr, le bois ! Lorsque j'étais sorti plus tôt dans la soirée, c'était Holmes que j'avais aperçu et non pas un cerf !

« Comment ai-je pu ne pas le reconnaitre ? Même de loin ?

- L'improbabilité de sa présence, sans doute, rit-elle. Maintenant qu'il est là, et qu'il dort, pourrions-nous dîner, John ? Ou veux-tu rester à ses côtés comme un brave Saint-Bernard ?

- Tu ne t'arrêteras jamais ? Il aurait fait la même chose pour moi !

- Cet égoïste ? J'ai bien peur qu'il n'en soit pas capable. Il pense bien trop à lui-même pour pouvoir se soucier de toi !

- Mary ! Sans lui, je ne serais probablement pas présent aujourd'hui. »

Je savais que j'avais raison. Elle me faisait encore une de ses crises de jalousie dont elle avait le secret. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi Holmes était venu me trouver et surtout, de comment il avait été blessé. Les questions fusaient dans mon esprit et je ne trouvais pas de réponses. Il fallait que j'attende le réveil de mon ami pour le savoir. Je ne comprenais pas les actes de Holmes la plupart du temps, mais il savait, et cela depuis notre rencontre, qu'il pouvait compter sur moi à tout moment. Celui-ci n'allait pas déroger à la règle. Il lui faudrait sûrement une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je le quittais pour rejoindre Mary, déjà attablée. Tout le long du repas elle ne dit mot. Je ne m'inquiétais pas plus que cela, je savais que le lendemain ce serait vite oublié, ou tout du moins, je l'espérais, car la présence de Holmes l'insupportait. Et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Que pouvais-je dire ? Rien, il était lui-même, comme d'habitude, et elle avait voulu jouer. Ils y avaient perdu tous les deux. Il avait gâché notre lune de miel, mais je ne lui en avais pas voulu. Sur le moment je pensais vraiment le pousser hors de ce maudit train et puis je m'étais ravisé. Il était venu pour nous sauver après tout. Mary me sortit de mes rêveries en me demandant combien de temps j'avais l'intention de rester assis sur cette chaise. Je me levai, et me dirigeai vers le salon pour vérifier le pouls et la respiration de Holmes. Tout était stable, et le sang avait cessé de couler. Je pouvais aller dormir en paix, bien qu'une autre discussion houleuse avec ma femme m'attende dans la chambre. Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part. Concernant mon passé commun avec Holmes, c'était toujours la même chose. Elle ne comprenait pas que j'eusse trouvé en lui un mentor, quelqu'un sur qui prendre exemple, quelqu'un d'intelligent et dont la perception du monde dépassait parfois celle des plus grands philosophes. Oui, j'étais impressionné par cet homme et sa soif de vérité, fabriquant mille et mille remèdes à ses heures perdues, botaniste, violoniste, boxeur hors pair. Il était capable de se réveiller en pleine nuit et de composer un morceau ou de vous battre dans un duel à mains nues, à l'épée ou bien à la canne. Mary ne voyait en Holmes que le cynique, narcissique et hypocrite personnage qu'il était. Il avait ses moments comme chaque être humain et il fallait prendre le temps de l'écouter attentivement car il avait toujours le don d'ironiser ses dires. La discussion dura près d'une heure et Mary se coucha. Je fis de même. La tête sur mon oreiller, je fermais lentement les yeux, ayant pour dernière image, celle de mon ami, allongé sur le canapé, le visage toujours aussi pâle que lorsque je l'avais quitté.

Mon réveil se fit doucement, Mary avait déjà quitté le lit. Je savais au plus profond de moi-même que cette journée allait être remplie d'inattendu. Je sortis du lit et me dirigeai vers la penderie. J'enfilai un pantalon et une chemise et descendis les escaliers pour retrouver Mary dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner. C'est alors que je notai la disparition de mon ami. Il n'était plus présent dans le canapé où je l'avais laissé la veille. Je me retournais et posai un regard interrogateur sur Mary. Elle haussa les épaules et nonchalamment me prévint qu'elle l'avait vu se diriger juste après sa venue vers les cabinets. C'était la première fois qu'il venait à la maison et il savait déjà où se situaient les commodités. L'art de l'observation me fascinait toujours autant chez lui. C'était inné. Impossible de connaître où se trouvaient les toilettes à moins d'avoir déjà visité la maison où d'avoir vu quelqu'un s'y rendre et je doutais que, dans son état, Holmes fut capable de quoique ce soit. J'entendis la chasse d'eau, hormis Mary, Gladstone, Holmes et moi-même je ne voyais pas qui pouvait être présent dans la maison. La porte s'entrouvrit lentement et je pus voir la chemise et le gilet de Holmes ensanglantés apparaître. Il allait mieux et était capable de se déplacer. C'était plutôt bon signe. La tête vers le bas, il ne nota même pas notre présence.

« Holmes ? tentai-je. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Hum ? réussit-il à dire, complètement perdu. Mais où suis-je ?

- Vous êtes chez moi, Holmes… C'est moi, Watson… dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Je sais qui vous êtes enfin, Watson ! Que fais-je chez vous ? Qu'est-ce que cette douleur à mon abdomen ? Pourquoi suis-je couvert de sang ?

- Je pensais que vous auriez pu m'éclaircir sur ce dernier point. Vous êtes venu hier soir ici, vous étiez blessé et aviez une balle dans l'abdomen. Je vous ai soigné et vous vous êtes endormi sur mon canapé, qui est maintenant couvert de sang, lui expliquais-je.

- Oh je vois. fit-il, étonné, tout en posant une main sur son bandage. Je ne me souviens absolument de rien. Cela est étrange, moi qui me souviens d'habitude de tout.

- J'ai une idée pour remédier à ceci. Que pensez-vous d'un petit déjeuner avant tout ? lui proposai-je.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus mon ami. »

Il s'approcha de la cuisine, d'un pas lent et blessé. J'avais fait en sorte que toutes ses blessures soient soignées et bandées, un prolongement de sa position couchée aurait-elle pu causer cette défaillance à la jambe droite ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Il alla saluer Mary qui lui rendit son bonjour. J'étais étonné de leur réaction à tous les deux. Qu'importe, il s'attabla et Mary lui servit un café serré. Je bus mon thé bien tranquillement. Le déjeuner se passa dans le silence le plus total. Holmes n'était pas très bavard le matin, je l'avais appris il y a de cela quelques années déjà. J'avais autre chose en tête que le repas silencieux auquel je participais. La venue de Holmes me préoccupait plus hautement. Lors de mon départ de Baker Street, je lui avais laissé ma nouvelle adresse en cas de besoin. C'était la première fois qu'il venait à la maison. Holmes n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide, il préférait régler ses problèmes seuls. Or, en ce cas précis, Holmes s'était rendu à mon domicile, avec une blessure, assez grave il faut le reconnaître, et je n'avais aucune idée du comment et du pourquoi. Il finit son café d'une traite et regarda le fond de sa tasse.

« J'ai été piégé Watson. »

Cette déclaration résonnait dans ma tête comme un appel à l'aide. C'était sorti de sa bouche comme une évidence, le ton était plat et sérieux. Il fixait un point, dans cette porcelaine, qui semblait passionnant pour lui. Je ne savais quoi lui répondre, quoi lui demander. Tout cela était trouble dans mon esprit. Quelqu'un avait réussi à piéger le grand Sherlock Holmes. De quelle manière ? Je l'ignorais encore. Ce qui était certain, c'était que cela devait être horrible pour lui. Personne auparavant n'avait réussi ce tour de maître et aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais en face d'un Sherlock Holmes complètement désemparé, ne sachant plus comment agir ou intervenir. Il avait perdu ses facultés et ses manières d'être, le mythe était tombé. Et pourtant je ne pouvais y croire. Malgré cela, je devais être là pour lui, je savais que la suite des évènements ne serait sans doute pas facile. Je relevai enfin ma tête vers lui, il me regarda droit dans les yeux et ce que je vis m'horrifia, cette peur, cette détresse qui, jamais, ne le hanta était bel et bien présente. Il semblait perdu, et n'attendait qu'une parole de ma part.

« Holmes, je vais vous aider.

- Comment le pourriez-vous ? Savez-vous seulement de quoi il s'agît ?

- Je vous en prie Holmes, ne soyez pas aussi désagréable que vous ne l'êtes à l'accoutumée.

- Si vous tentez de m'aider, il vous fera subir le pire, je le crains.

- Vous savez, j'ai déjà connu le pire, avec vous, dis-je en souriant.

- Il est bon de voir que vous prenez ceci avec amusement, mon ami.

- Et si vous me racontiez ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

- Bien entendu : hier, dans l'après-midi, il devait être tout au plus de quatorze heures et je me rendais au 221B bis Baker Street afin de méditer sur les propos qu'avait tenus mon frère Mycroft au déjeuner. il semblerait que suite à la mort de ce cher professeur Moriarty, lors de notre chute à Reichenbach, son fidèle compagnon de route ait juré de se venger, et soit venu me tendre une embuscade chez moi. Lorsque je suis arrivé, quelque chose me troublait, je ne savais quoi encore. Vous vous souvenez, nous avions pris l'habitude d'appeler madame Hudson chaque fois que nous rentrions afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et qu'elle nous donne la clé de l'appartement, ce que je fis. Aucune réponse ne me parvint en retour. Alors que je gravissais les escaliers menant à mon logis, je sentais une drôle d'odeur qui me saisit au cœur. Je m'attendais au pire, je pressai le pas et j'empoignai la porte et l'ouvris dans un grand fracas, je n'eus le temps d'observer la pièce, qu'un policier de Scotland Yard m'aperçut et voulut me rattraper. Je m'enfuis le plus rapidement possible et lorsque je sortis de la pension, on me tira dessus à deux reprises dans Baker Street, une seule balle me toucha. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et commençai à courir jusqu'à votre charmante demeure. Quant à l'adresse, j'avais perdu votre papier la contenant mais vous m'aviez envoyé une lettre où elle était indiquée au dos.. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir vu Madame Hudson dans mon fauteuil, visiblement poignardée.

- Oh seigneur… Dit Mary, d'une voix engouée. Pauvre femme…

- Pourquoi, dans ce cas, Holmes, m'avez-vous dit que l'on vous avait piégé ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison, mon cher Watson, que les hommes ont dû se servir d'un de mes couteaux pour tuer cette chère Madame Hudson. De plus elle était assise, ou tout du moins, morte dans mon fauteuil, et sans aucun doute des passants m'ont vu sortir il y a quelques jours et revenir entre temps, lorsque je suis revenu, je ne suis pas rentré. Peu de temps suffira à Lestrade pour me trouver et me mettre derrière les barreaux de Scotland Yard.

- Mais Holmes, Lestrade est bien trop idiot pour…

- Lestrade n'est pas idiot, et il n'est pas mon ennemi non plus. Mais il fait son travail et ce n'est pas parce que tout me désigne comme le parfait tueur qu'il fera une exception.

- Cela est vrai. Et qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ?

- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, j'ai été blessé, il me fallait par conséquent un médecin, et pas n'importe quel médecin généraliste, un soldat, chirurgien et soi-disant passant, un ami. Vous. »

Ses mots me touchèrent. Rares étaient les fois où le grand Sherlock Holmes faisait des compliments aussi sincères que ceux-ci. Il n'avait pas tort, il n'avait jamais tort. J'étais bien le seul à pouvoir le croire et heureusement, j'étais celui que l'on pouvait considérer comme son ami. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'en dernier recours il soit venu me trouver à mon domicile. Explicitement, il me remerciait de l'avoir accueillis à une heure improbable en cette période de l'année.

Dix heures sonnaient déjà, et je ne savais que faire. Holmes ne me dérangeait pas, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mary qui me répétait à longueur de temps qu'il fallait songer à ce qu'il retourne à Baker Street. Je n'avais pas le cœur à lui dire. S'il retournait là-bas, il se ferait arrêter sans aucun doute. Un garde du Yard devait déjà l'y attendre prêt à lui passer les menottes avec un remord plus que profond. Les policiers de Scotland Yard l'appréciaient énormément, de par le fait qu'il les aidait le plus souvent. Holmes aimait réussir là où la grande police anglaise échouait. Il préférait prendre les enquêtes en tant que détective consultant, c'est ainsi qu'il se considérait et aujourd'hui la même police qu'il avait sortie du pétrin si souvent, le poursuivait. Je me demandais comment je pourrais en apprendre d'avantage, tout en observant Holmes qui semblait impassible, il regardait dehors comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Il semblait réfléchir. Alors qu'à ma manière j'en faisais tout autant, je me précipitai au dehors pour me saisir du journal, le Times titrait en première page « Le détective le plus célèbre aurait-il perdu la raison ?! » avec une photo de l'appartement du 221B Baker Street. Je m'attardais sur les détails, qui étaient tous aussi sordides les uns que les autres, bien que je n'en pensais rien, je me posai tout de même la question du Times. Selon le journal, Holmes serait devenu fou mais quelque chose attira mon attention, je m'approchai d'Holmes, et il me surprit, sans même se retourner.

« Oui, c'est un meurtre à huis clos, Watson. Cela fait fort longtemps que nous n'en avons eu. Si ce n'est une vitre brisée, personne n'aurait pu entrer ni sortir. »

Il avait déjà compris en arrivant. La seule personne à avoir la clé de l'appartement était Madame Hudson, mon ami lui laissait toujours la sienne lorsqu'il sortait. Elle était la seule à l'avoir. Tout était fermé de l'intérieur et c'était la voisine du palier qui avait alerté la police en ne voyant pas Madame Hudson. Holmes arriva au mauvais moment, lorsqu'ils étaient déjà présents. Sa fuite ne l'aida pas beaucoup. Il se pourrait qu'il soit considéré aujourd'hui comme le nouvel homme le plus dangereux de Londres, bien qu'il ait résolu tant d'affaires.

« Si seulement je pouvais retourner là-bas, je comprendrais ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il en serrant les dents. »

Il était furieux, furieux contre lui-même. Je pensais qu'il était toujours odieux avec Madame Hudson, mais sa réaction en ce moment me prouvait le contraire. Le monde entier pensait qu'Holmes était un être sans cœur, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire car après-tout, il avait bel et bien des points faibles. Irène Adler en avait fait les frais. Elle était la première dans les plans de Moriarty. Il voulait le rendre fou afin qu'il reste moins concentré, le déstabiliser, il y était presque parvenu. Il avait ensuite tenté de s'attaquer à Mary et moi, mais Holmes avait déjoué son plan, une fois de plus. Il restait Madame Hudson. Et il avait atteint son but. Maintenant je me demande jusqu'où Holmes irait afin de neutraliser son adversaire. Une lutte sans merci venait de se déclarer. Une lutte que jamais je n'aurai crue possible. Je regardais mon ami lorsque l'évidence me frappa de plein fouet.

« Holmes !

- Quoi ? se retourna-t-il.

- La police va venir ici. Ils vont me prendre pour un de vos complices !

- J'y songeais déjà. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez mêlé à tout ceci.

- Pourtant, le Yard ne va pas chercher bien loin. Ils m'arrêteront et me poseront des questions.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie.

- Holmes, je ferais tout pour vous et vous le savez. Exposez-moi votre plan.

- Qui vous dit que j'ai un plan ?

- Mon petit doigt, dis-je en lui montrant.

- Vous me connaissez fort bien mon cher.

- Après toutes ces années à vos côtés ? Bien sûr.

- Et Mary ?

- Elle s'en accommodera. Lui dis-je, d'un geste de la main. »

Il se saisit de cette même main et m'attira au dehors de la maison et nous partîmes en courant vers les bois. Il me tirait et je le suivais, ne voulant qu'il force sur ses points de sutures que je lui avais faits auparavant. Nous courions à toutes allures, et je ne savais où il m'emmenait ainsi. Plus loin, j'entendais déjà les hurlements des chiens de Lestrade, je criai sur Holmes de m'avoir obligé à le suivre sans prévenir Mary mais il s'en fichait, il se retourna rapidement vers moi.

« Je n'en ai que faire, dans quelques minutes nous aurons les bergers allemands du Yard à nos trousses, à moins que vous préféreriez vous faire dévorer par ces bêtes, je vous conseille vivement de me suivre. Il faut que nous masquions notre odeur et pour cela il nous faut trouver un plan d'eau ainsi que de la boue. Je sais ce que Mary représente pour vous, mais pour le moment je tente de vous sauver la vie, vous pourriez être quelque peu coopératif. »

J'étais assez surpris d'entendre mon ami me parler de cette manière, mais je lui donnais entièrement raison. Nous nous enfonçâmes encore dans les bois et nous trouvâmes enfin un point d'eau. Il se jeta le premier et je le suivis. Nous nous roulâmes dans cette boue épaisse et collante, puis nous sortîmes, veillant à ne pas laisser de traces trop grossières.

Nous marchâmes rapidement en sens contraire, faisant le moins de bruits possible. Les chiens aboyaient, ils devaient être une bonne dizaine, Holmes fixait le point de fuite d'où nous venions. Il était aux aguets, je me demandais si ce n'était pas un loup traqué que je regardais en ce moment même. Il avait la respiration assez prononcée bien que nous ne devions faire aucuns bruits. La bouche entr'ouverte et il avait les yeux qui allaient en tout sens, se relevant à chaque son provenant de derrière nous. Ce n'était pas un humain mais un animal que j'avais à mes côtés. L'instinct de survis était en marche et je dois vous avouer que j'étais également dans ce cas précis. Deux bêtes apeurées par des chasseurs. Nous étions passés de l'autre côté de la ligne. Nous goûtions pour la première fois à ses sentiments qu'un criminel peut ressentir lors d'une traque. J'avais l'impression d'être en temps de guerre, qu'Holmes était mon frère d'arme. Nous devions faire confiance à l'un et l'autre. Un détail me revint en mémoire, le fait qu'il respire fort n'était pas dû à la peur, lui qui était d'un calme olympien. Sa blessure devait le faire souffrir le martyr. Je posais une main sur son épaule en le regardant, il grimaça. Je le fis s'appuyer sur moi et nous continuâmes notre chemin loin des chiens et des hommes du Yard.

La boue dégageait une puanteur nauséabonde. C'était tout à fait infect. Je continuais malgré tout, le poids de Holmes se faisant de plus en plus lourd. Il était épuisé et il fallait bientôt que nous nous reposions. Le bois n'en terminait pas sur la largeur. J'apercevais des rochers à cent mètres. Je pressais le pas, prenant Holmes sur mes épaules. Les blocs de roches étaient disposés de manière à former une petite grotte. Je n'en espérais pas tant. Je le déposais dans l'antre et il me regarda, à bout de force, les yeux à demi-clos.

« Ne me laissez pas, Watson, réussit-il à me dire. »

Je devais aller trouver du bois à peu près sec afin de nous chauffer. Je ne pouvais répondre à sa requête. Je vérifiais son bandage, il n'avait pas bougé et la plaie ne s'était pas ré-ouverte. Je restais à ses côtés le temps qu'il s'endorme. Dans cet état, Holmes n'était plus le même, cela n'était pas touchant, mais étrange. Il me prit la main, sans même me regarder. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de moi, comme si je découvrais pour la première fois le véritable visage de celui qui fut pour moi, un modèle. Je retirais ma main de son emprise tout en veillant à ce qu'il reste endormi. Le temps était venu pour moi d'aller chercher du bois. Je prenais les branchages fraichement tombés des arbres pour avoir du petit bois, puis je me saisi de plus gros morceaux. Je faisais attention à chaque son, tous mes sens étaient en alertes, mon ouïe et mon odorat bien plus que ma vue, dans la nuit qui s'abattait peu à peu, elle ne me servait pas à grand-chose. Je retournais rapidement vers notre abri de fortune, je commençais à rassembler le bois, et un problème vînt se poser : Comment allumer le feu ? Je me souvins alors que Holmes gardait toujours sur lui sa tabatière ainsi que quelques allumettes. Il dormait, je ne voulais le réveiller mais si je n'allumais pas ce feu, il ne passerait pas la nuit dans ce froid glacial. Je déplaçais lentement ses mains de sur son corps frigorifié et j'entrouvris son grand manteau noir, me saisissant de sa petite boîte d'allumette dans sa poche intérieure. Je ne fus pas surpris lorsque je ne ressentais aucune chaleur émanant de son corps. Je le recouvris et replaçais ses mains comme elles étaient sur lui. Je m'approchais du feu pour enfin l'allumer et essayer de le maintenir. Je l'avais placé au plus proche d'Holmes afin qu'il n'ait pas à se déplacer, il s'était positionné contre un rocher et je restais là, à les surveiller que ce soit mon ami ou le feu.

Je veillai toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin. Il avait quelque peu neigé, mais Holmes avait pu dormir, au chaud sans se soucier de cela. Je n'osais bouger sachant que je me prendrais la neige nichée dans mon encolure, sur ma peau. Ce n'était nullement le moment de s'attraper du mal. Je me levais doucement tout en faisant attention, la tête en avant je me secouai. J'entendis un simple petit rictus si reconnaissable parmi tant d'autres. Holmes venait de se réveiller et il m'avait sûrement surpris à me secouer ainsi. Je me pris à rire dans cette situation. Il s'étendit de tout son long malgré sa blessure. Il avait repris des couleurs comparé à hier, ce qui était bon signe. Il me dévisagea et je compris qu'il savait, que j'avais sans doute des cernes aux yeux et donc de ce fait que je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit.

« Watson, vous auriez dû dormir. Le chemin est long jusqu'à Londres.

- Je connais la route bien mieux que vous, Holmes. Rétorquais-je.

- Il est vrai, vous êtes venu plus d'une fois me rendre visite à Baker Street, tandis que je ne suis jamais venu chez vous. Serait-ce une forme de reproche ?

- Aucunement. Simple constatation Mon Cher.

- Bien.

- De plus si vous me permettez, vous n'avez pas prit le chemin le plus facile.

- J'étais un hors la loi, je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, mais vouliez-vous que je prenne la route directe, me faire arrêter pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis, me retrouver en prison et que nous ne pourrions continuer à nous voir ? Je vous ai évité des dépenses de plus.

- Qui a dit que je paierai votre caution si vous vous retrouviez en prison ? Dis-je le plus naturellement du monde, voulant le taquiner.

- Ô comme vous m'avez manqué Watson. Me dit-il avec son air le plus sérieux et sincère.

- Serait-ce là des sentiments que je vois Holmes ? Souriais-je.

- Prenez cela comme vous le voulez, mon vieux. Ajouta-t-il d'un signe de la main. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes, en faisant bien attention d'éteindre le feu et d'en effacer les traces de notre passage, vers la capitale. Holmes avait raison, passer par la route principale était extrêmement dangereux, quiconque nous reconnaîtrait sur cette route, préviendrait les autorités afin d'obtenir la récompense que le Yard avait dû s'empresser de mettre sur nos têtes. La forêt devînt rapidement dangereuse elle-même. Encombrée de pièges, les ronces, les branchages, la neige cachant des trous capable de nous faire tomber, de nous casser une cheville, ou bien de nous faire nous empaler sur une branche arrachée. J'aperçu enfin la plaine au loin. Holmes titubait, en se tenant le ventre, derrière moi. Je ralentis le pas, ne voulant ni le perdre, ni lui infliger une douleur plus pénible. Il m'accrocha le bras, reprenant son souffle et il se redressa et parti devant moi. C'était Holmes tout craché. Il ne voulait admettre sa blessure. Je peux vous assurer que le voir ainsi m'arrachait une partie du cœur. Nous marchâmes à la vue de tout le monde dans cette plaine. La neige nous éblouissait mais nous pouvions déjà apercevoir les quelques maisons qui faisaient la périphérie de Londres. La marche de mon ami s'accéléra et n'ayant pas ma canne avec moi, ma jambe commença à me lancer mais je le suivais tant bien que mal. Il se retourna vers moi.

« Votre jambe Watson ?

- Elle suit, elle suit mon ami. Ne vous souciez pas de moi.

- Je me dois de le faire. Nous allons devoir marcher pour rien dans cette plaine.

- Nos traces je suppose.

- Vous supposez plutôt bien pour un militaire. Me sourit-il.

Un médecin militaire, Holmes. Souriais-je aussi. Bon, je veux arriver à Londres le plus rapidement possible, que dîtes-vous de commencer maintenant ?

Avec plaisir. Lestrade ne sera pas bien content lorsque ses toutous lui raconteront qu'ils n'ont pu nous suivre à la trace. »

C'est sans plus attendre que nous partîmes dans des directions différentes. Nous nous croisâmes plusieurs fois, nous marchâmes l'un à côté de l'autre, puis j'eus l'idée la plus idiote de ma vie. Aller sur cette maudite route et marcher sur le sec, car la neige avait déjà commencé à fondre en cet endroit. Je marchais jusqu'à la périphérie de Londres. Holmes me faisait de grands gestes, mais ainsi les policiers du Yard penseraient que nous avions continué sur la route et non à travers champs. Holmes me raconta que plus tard, qu'il était revenu sur ses pas et qu'il avait réussi à créer quatre ou cinq chemins allant vers la ville à d'autres endroits. Nous sourîmes de plus belle en nous retrouvant sur les pavés de Londres.

Je fis s'assoir Holmes contre un mur à l'abri des regards afin qu'il puisse se reposer un instant. J'en profitai pour vérifier sa blessure. Il respirait rapidement et avait du mal à trouver son souffle, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. J'entrepris d'ouvrir sa chemise, couverte de boue et de neige fondue. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant un instant de répits.

« Ne profitez pas de la situation, Docteur.

- Voyons Holmes. Vous n'êtes pas mon genre. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois torse-nu, non ?

- Il est vrai. Je suis désolé de vous causer tant de soucis. J'aurai dû me débrouiller seul. »

Il était rare qu'Holmes me parle ainsi. Je ne sue quoi lui répondre. Je déchirai une manche de ma chemise et y déposait de la neige à l'intérieure, ne refermant qu'un côté par un nœud. Je l'appliquais sur la blessure de mon ami, qui ne s'était pas rouverte à mon grand soulagement. Le contact de la glace lui fit rentrer son ventre en grimaçant légèrement. Je souris à cette réaction plus que normale. Il m'arrivait souvent de soigner les blessures de mon ami, lors de ses combats afin de nous rapporter de l'argent pour payer notre loyer à Madame Hudson. Je ne comptais plus les soirées que j'ai pu passer à ses côtés alors qu'il se débattait, ne voulant être soigné. A croire que la douleur lui procurait du plaisir et qu'il aimait ça. Il fallait qu'il se ménage malgré le pétrin dans lequel nous nous sommes retrouvés. Baker Street n'était pas si loin que cela, mais nous devions encore marcher. Je passais cette poche de froid sur son visage, il s'était assoupi. Nous n'avions aucune idée de quelle heure il pouvait être, nous étions toujours le matin. Je le regardais, attentif à ses moindres mouvements, la moindre expression. Il ouvrit ses yeux sur moi et me regarda ainsi pendant un instant, pendant un court instant je vus pour la première fois la détresse du grand détective londonien. Nous étions amis de longues dates et oui, nous avions vécu de longues et pénibles aventures, j'avais espéré un jour, voir Holmes autrement que borné, sans cœur et autres adjectifs que le Times n'avait de cesse de lui donner, sans pour autant m'attendre à ce que ce soit aussi blessant.

Il remit son masque, se leva et nous repartîmes vers Baker Street, têtes baissées. Nous entamions une marche rapide. Nous passâmes devant un jeune homme vendant ses journaux à la criée. Alors que nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre, Holmes entra dans une usine de charbon, serra quelques objets huileux et couverts de sui dans ses mains et me les donna, je fis exactement comme lui, il senti un objet de forme arrondie, mais il ne me le donna pas, puis un petit cylindre creux qu'il plaça dans sa poche. Il vola deux casquettes et deux vestes bleues que nous enfilèrent. Nous sortîmes de cette usine, ayant l'air de deux ouvriers. Je marchais de plus en plus vite, oubliant la douleur de ma jambe, oubliant que j'étais un fugitif traqué, oubliant même mon ami. J'étais déterminé à faire payer quiconque c'en était pris à Holmes. C'était mon ami et en temps que tel, je me devais de le faire, quoiqu'il en dise, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Les gens ne prêtaient pas attention à nous. Nous étions de simple ouvriers pour eux, et la société londonienne n'acceptait pas forcément cette classe social, qui ont les mains sales de part le travail et autres choses qui les dégoûtaient mais au final c'était peut-être bien le contraire. Enfin nous arrivâmes à la hauteur de Park Road. Un kilomètre nous séparait de notre appartement. Mon ancienne maison. Londres n'avait pas changé depuis un an. Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara à ce moment de moi. Holmes souriait à mes côtés et je n'avais pas la moindre idée pourquoi. Il avait de nouveau cet air mystérieux que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

Nous arrivions presque à hauteur du 221b lorsque Holmes me stoppa d'une main, m'arrêtant. Il avait raison, nous n'allions tout de même pas, entrer ainsi dans la pension, cela aurait été suicidaire de notre part. De plus, des ouvriers n'avaient rien à faire ici sans raison valable. Nous nous engageâmes dans une ruelle opposée à notre appartement et nous observâmes longuement les allés et venues de la rue. Telle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir ce brave Lestrade sortir de notre logis. Je devais le reconnaître, il n'était pas aussi mauvais policier que je le pensais, malgré quelques bavures et les critiques que Holmes portaient à son égard. Je prenais goût à toute cette aventure, je ne songeais pas le moins du monde à Mary, ma tendre épouse, mais cela, elle n'avait pas à le savoir.

Holmes fixait avec excitation le bâtiment. Je le retrouvais bien là.

« Vous voyez Watson, nous apprenons plus en observant qu'en parlant.

- Et qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Que Lestrade n'en a plus après-nous.

- Vraiment ? Et comment pouvez-vous déduire ceci ? De quels faits ?

- Il est sorti de la scène de crime or connaissant Lestrade, il ne les quitte jamais. Avez-vous remarqué la non présence de nos avis de recherche sur les murs de Londres ? Les ouvriers n'en parlant pas, sans oublier les titres du Daily Graphic que j'ai pu apercevoir alors que nous nous dirigions vers Baker Street.

- Il a très probablement pu agir ainsi afin de tromper notre vigilance.

- Vous pensez Lestrade assez intelligent pour cela ?

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eut lui-même l'idée.

- Nous prendrons le risque !

- Enfin Holmes ! Vous êtes blessé, nous n'avons pas de logis, rien…

- La prison se veut douillette lorsqu'on veut l'imaginer ainsi. Me coupa-t-il.

- Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver en prison, Holmes !

- C'est là que vous irez si vous ne baissez pas d'un ton. Dit-il tout en chuchotant et se rapprochant de moi.

- Je baisserai le ton si je le veux ! M'emportais-je. »

Ce fut là une grossière erreur de ma part. Lestrade appela au pas de courses ses chiens du Yard à notre poursuite. Nous nous enfutâmes ensemble dans cette même ruelle qui nous abrita. Les hommes de Lestrade nous suivaient de près. Si près que j'entendis le cliquetis d'un chien que l'on arme. Je poussais Holmes au bon moment vers une ruelle adjacente et nous continuâmes, je tentais d'oublier la douleur que ma jambe me procurait mais cela était quasiment impossible. La douleur était telle, que je ressentais comme de l'électricité me parcourant. Ah ! Si j'avais pu, je l'aurai retiré moi-même cette maudite balle. Holmes courait du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en se tenant le ventre. Nous faisions du mieux que nous le pouvions, autant que nos blessures nous le permettaient. Les policiers s'arrêtèrent brutalement, nous laissant seuls dans notre course. Je ne savais où Holmes m'emmenait à ce train, mais il savait où il allait. Nous nous reposâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Une chose me percuta l'esprit à ce moment, alors que je voyais mon compagnon s'adosser à un mur, il s'était trompé. Sherlock Holmes s'était bel et bien trompé et Lestrade l'avait eut à son propre jeu. Bien sûr notre course effrénée était un peu de ma faute mais tout de même. Je restais un moment à le regarder ainsi. C'était comme un choc pour moi. L'homme que j'admirais s'était fait avoir par l'inspecteur le plus sot de tout Scotland Yard. Je le voyais blêmir au fur et à mesure de mes intenses réflexions, bientôt il s'écroula au sol, il était de plus en plus faible, je m'accroupi devant lui tout en lui tenant les mains. Il avait besoin de repos, dans un endroit sain et connaissant notre situation, je ne voyais pas très bien où nous pourrions aller. Il agrippa mon col pour me chuchoter quelques mots que je pus difficilement entendre.

« Diogène….mon frère… »

Je ne prêtais pas attention à sa blessure et le issa sur mon dos sans ménagement. Nous n'avions pas le temps pour cela. Je me fichais de savoir que les gens nous remarqueraient, il fallait que j'atteigne le Club Diogène et que j'y trouve Mycroft. Holmes n'avait pas prit un gramme, il en avait perdu plusieurs même, d'où sa faiblesse. Je ne l'entendais plus dans mon dos tandis que j'apercevais l'enseigne du Club que son frère chérissait plus que tout. J'entrais sans toquer, oubliant mes bonnes manières. Les membres me regardèrent, choqués. Je criais le prénom de l'ainé des Holmes.

« Mycroft! »

Un homme se leva dans le fond du Pub et se retourna lentement.

« Docteur John Hamish Watson, que me vaut l'honneur de votre venue dans le…

- Pas le temps pour votre baratin ! Il s'agit de Sherlock ! le coupais-je.

- Que lui est-il arrivé encore et qui transportez-vous sur votre dos ?

- Lui-même ! Il a besoin d'aide ! Il est blessé!

- Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour le soigner ? Vous êtes médecin après-tout. Me dit-il d'un calme olympien.

- Je le suis mais pour le moment ce qu'il lui fait c'est du repos et un déjeuné !

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir commencé par là plus tôt ?

- Mais c'est vous qui…

- Taisez-vous et suivez-moi. Me dit-il en m'ouvrant le chemin à suivre. »

Je le suivais tout en portant Holmes. Il m'emmena dans une chambre à l'étage, et je pus le déposer sur le lit. Il s'étala de tout son long. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, je me retrouvais en train de déshabiller mon ami. Mycroft me regardait se demandant ce que je faisais.

« Je vous pensais marier, Docteur.

- Je ne suis pas de ce bord, Mycroft. Dis-je tout en continuant. »

Je lui retirais ses chaussures plus que trempées ainsi que son pantalon. J'entamais alors de déboutonner sa chemise. Ma plus grande crainte. J'étais anxieux à l'idée de voir cette plaie ouverte, mes mains tremblaient bien qu'elles fussent habituées à manipuler des blessures de ce genre, je le recouvrais d'une couverture jusqu'à la taille et j'observais méthodiquement sa blessure qui s'était rouverte à mon désarrois. Je transpirais mais je n'avais pas chaud. Il était blême et lui aussi transpirait beaucoup, il était conscient et dormait. Heureusement, Mycroft s'approcha de moi muni d'une sacoche de secours. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je le désinfectais et je m'appliquais, du mieux qu'il m'était permis de le faire, à le recoudre, bien trop faible pour quoi que ce soit, Holmes ne ressentait même pas l'aiguille qui venait s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Une fois cette étape passée, je plaçais une bande autour de son abdomen. Un torchon humide sur son front et je vérifiais ses constantes. Il avait un pouls régulier, ce qui me fit sourire. Malgré sa situation, il gardait toujours son calme contrairement à moi.

Je passai la nuit aux côtés de mon ami. Le réveil fut quelque peu surprenant, alors que je vis la tête de Holmes, penchée sur la mienne lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux. Il ne parlait pourtant pas. Il ne souriait pas non plus. Je relevais lentement la tête et je vis qu'il se tenait le ventre.

« Vous avez mal ? M'enquis-je.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est rien.

- Holmes, dites-moi.

- Vous ne saurez rien, nous partons dès aujourd'hui. »

Je lui lançais ses vêtements afin qu'il se vêtît. Il resta muet un long moment. Son regard perçant aurait pu décimer toute une armée. Mycroft avait veillé à payer tous les membres du Club dans le but qu'ils se taisent sur notre présence ici, car il nous fallait bien un endroit où dormir et nous reposer. Nous marchions dans les rues de Londres sans savoir où nous allions, je suivais Holmes. Il avait un pas distrait, il semblait réfléchir.

« Holmes ? Tentais-je.

- Oui, Watson ?

- Cela va ?

- Je me pose bien trop de questions. Tout se chamboule dans mon esprit. Je ne sais, à vrais dires, par quoi commencer.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider.

- Si je n'y arrive pas moi-même, comment voulez-vous y arriver ? »

Holmes me répondait parfois de cette manière, j'avais appris à y faire face. Il était sous d'intenses réflexions et je n'aurai pas dû le déranger à ce moment là. Je me concentrai à mon tour sur les passants londoniens qui étaient comme à leur habitude, pressés. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi les gens se dépêchaient ainsi, ne profitant guère des petits plaisirs de la vie, aussi simple fussent-ils que de fumer une pipe devant un bon feu de cheminée, un verre de scotch, la musique. Mon ami Holmes l'avait remarqué lors d'une de ses expériences. Il s'était placé dans la rue, déguisé en clochard, avec son violon et avait joué pendant toute une journée les plus grands morceaux de feu Ludwig Van Beethoven. Les gens ne s'arrêtaient pas l'écouter, ne le regardaient pas. Seuls les enfants, s'étaient arrêtés et le contemplaient, appréciant sa musique. Je m'étais pris au jeu. Les enfants semblaient hypnotisés par son doigté. Les enfants étaient assis devant lui, leurs petites mains soutenant leurs têtes. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup et Holmes souriait. Bien qu'il n'aime pas les femmes, il avait un autre regard sur les enfants qui étaient capables de comprendre bien des choses comparés aux adultes qui oubliaient ces petites choses. Tout un après-midi durant il avait joué, si bien que le soir il en était épuisé.

« Vous savez Watson, rien ne peut m'apaiser plus qu'un sourire d'enfant. » Telle était la sensibilité de Sherlock Holmes. Je ne lui en connaissais pas d'autres.

Nous nous rendîmes à Baker Street, Scotland Yard n'était pas présent, fort heureusement pour nous. Je nous voyais mal être pourchasser de nouveau. Holmes se retourna vers moi et me chuchota.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, Watson, ne bougez pas. Quoiqu'il se passe, surtout ne bouger pas de votre place. Je prendrai le risque seul.

- Mais Holmes, si Lestrade vous y attendait là-bas ?

- Alors vous serez en mesure de raconter ma fin. Vous connaissez mes méthodes, je compte sur vous pour les appliquer à la lettre. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il s'était déjà élancer vers l'autre côté de la rue. Je le vis s'engouffrer derrière la porte du 221b. Mon cœur se serra, s'accéléra pour finir par rater un battement lors du coup de feu. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, mes yeux restèrent écarquillés, la respiration se fit plus rapide, saccadée. Mille et une aventures passèrent dans mon esprit, le nombre de fois où j'avais failli le perdre, le nombre de fois où je l'avais retrouvé. Nos disputes, nos enquêtes, notre amitié, tout y passait. Je vis un fiacre du Yard arriver, je ne bougeais pas, je ne le pouvais pas, même avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'aurai pas pu.

« Que personne ne sache ! Cria Lestrade à ses subalternes. »

Je m'en retournai au Diogène Club. Mycroft nous y attendait, il fut surpris de me voir arriver. Je restais de marbre face à lui, il comprit. Un Holmes reste un Holmes, l'ainé n'échappait pas à la règle.

« Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. » Furent les paroles de Mycroft Holmes. Il était indifférent, il perdait son frère et cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Je pris ma canne dans notre chambre et je m'en allais marcher dans les rues de la capitale. Allant jusqu'à la Tamise. Les paroles de Holmes résonnaient encore dans ma tête.

« Lorsque je prendrai ma retraite, nous iront dans le Sussex et nous pêcherons Watson ! »

Si seulement cela avait pu être vrai. Je connaissais ses méthodes et pourtant, je ne savais pas les appliquer à la lettre. J'avais le problème, il fallait après-en que j'entame les recherches. Un homme recourbé, mal habillé, mal rasé, les genoux noirs de part la mine et les manches tachetées d'encre s'écria en me fonçant dessus.

« On a tué Sherlock Holmes! On a tué le grand détective londonien! »

Je le dévisageais, comme si je ne pouvais être au courant. J'acceptais ses condoléances et il repartit en marchant d'une manière très militaire. J'observais sa démarche, mesurée et rythmée. Il était un ancien militaire, qui fumait la cigarette, la même que la mienne dont j'avais l'habitude de fumer en Afghanistan. J'essayais de me souvenir, de tout mettre en ordre dans ma tête comme l'aurait fait Holmes.

Un mois venait de s'écouler. Un mois déjà que j'avais perdu mon ami. J'étais revenu chez moi, Mary m'accueilli d'une gifle. Je l'avais laissée sans rien lui dire. Elle m'en voulait. Je restais de marbre face à elle. Je n'avais nullement envie de parler, de faire quoique ce soit. Je refusais mes clients qui se demandaient pourquoi je ne les recevais plus. Je pensais être enfin prêt pour ce genre de chose mais je ne l'étais pas. Personne ne l'est réellement. Sherlock Holmes me manquait, et je ne pouvais pas le cacher.

Chaque soir depuis sa mort, je me rends dans les vieux Pubs de Londres, je me remplis l'estomac de toutes sortes d'alcools en espérant finalement qu'ils viendraient à bout de moi mais rien y fait. Je suis toujours là et je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je devenais comme mon frère, un pauvre alcoolique. J'haussais les épaules frénétiquement tout en étant dans mes pensées les plus sombres sur mon avenir sans mon ami. Le barman me regarda d'un œil étrange.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous saouler, Docteur.

- Bizarre d'entendre ceci de la part d'un homme qui distribue de l'alcool et paye volontiers les tournées.

- Vous avez une femme. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec elle ce soir ?

- Je cherche à faire mon deuil, Môsieur.

- Un deuil ? Celui de votre ami Sherlock Holmes ? »

Comment diable cet homme pouvait bien savoir pour la mort de Holmes ? Aucuns journaux n'en avaient parlé. C'était tout simplement impossible. Qui dans Londres pouvait bien être au courant ?

« Eh bien oui, il s'agit bien de lui.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait vous voir ainsi.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce qu'il aimerait ou non ? Vous ne le connaissiez pas ! M'emportais-je.

- Je vous connais, vous, Docteur. Cela est suffisant pour dire qu'il n'aimerait pas. Prenez vos affaires, rentrez chez vous et faîtes ce qu'il vous a demandé de faire car je suis sûr qu'il vous a fourni des indications à poursuivre.

- Mais qui êtes-vous enfin ?

- Un irrégulier de Baker Street, j'ai longtemps été au service de Monsieur Holmes lorsque j'étais jeune. Je m'appelle Oliver.

- Oh, oui… Ces bandes de gosses qui fouinent partout… dis-je d'un ton las. »

Je m'en allais sur le champ, je n'avais nulle envie d'entendre ce jeune homme parler de mon ami. Je déambulais dans les rues de Londres, comme un fantôme, je trébuchais de temps à autre contre un pavé déchaussé, croisais certains de mes anciens patients qui me regardaient, la mine désolée. Je m'assis sur un banc dans Regent's Park. Il se faisait tard, les températures étaient rudes, mes mains brûlaient de froid, je tremblais comme une feuille. Un homme assez âgé vînt s'assoir à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais le regarder, je ne pouvais lui dire de partir. Nous étions dans un parc public après tout. Je souhaitais une fois de plus être seul, mais où j'allais, il y avait toujours un homme âgé qui venait s'assoir à côté de moi. La simple pensée que mon ami soit une fois de plus en vie tout comme il l'avait fait aux chutes de Reichenbach, m'effleura l'esprit, cela ne pouvait pas recommencer malheureusement. Personne ne pouvait avoir autant de chance dans sa vie.

« Comment va votre frère, Docteur Watson ? »

Mon cœur rata un battement.

« Il n'a plus de problème d'alcool à ce que je peux voir. »

Une seule personne connaissait ces informations.

« Et votre montre à gousset, je suis sûr qu'il en prendra grand soin. »

Se pouvait-il que cet homme soit mon ami Holmes ? Se serait-il de nouveau cacher à mes yeux ? Etait-ce simplement un irrégulier de Baker Street à qui il ait donné ces détails sur ma vie personnelle ? Délirais-je finalement ? N'était-ce que le fruit de mon imagination? Ce vieillard était-il vraiment à côté de moi en ce moment ? L'homme se releva, appuyé sur sa canne.

« Il vous surveille depuis maintenant un mois. Il compte sur vous. Ne le décevez pas. Fit-il.

- Je n'ai fait que cela, toutes ces années, je n'ai fait que le décevoir, à quoi bon après-en, tout est fini. »

Le vieil homme se pencha sur moi et j'eus un mouvement de recule, un réflexe. Il para ma main qui venait se meurtrir sur son torse.

« Doucement l'ami, ne brusquez pas un vieil homme sans défense. »

Je me sentis comme déboussoler, je n'étais pas un maître en qualité d'arts martiaux, mais assez connaisseur pour savoir que cet homme en pratiquer un bien précis. Le bartitsu. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, j'en étais maintenant persuader.

« Sherlock… ? Tentais-je. »

Rares étaient les fois où je me permettais de l'appeler ainsi. Nous étions amis, mais j'avais bien trop de respect pour cet homme pour me permettre de l'appeler par son prénom assez peu commun. Le vieillard me regarda un instant, son regard noisette se plongeant dans le mien, un regard bien en éveil pour une personne de son âge. Il s'en alla et je ne pus partir à sa poursuite. Je restais pétrifié sur place. Un mois sans nouvelle de lui et soudainement je le retrouvais ou était-ce simplement une mauvaise interprétation de mon esprit ? Je ne savais quoi en penser. Ce soir là, je me rendis au Diogène Club afin de parler à Mycroft Holmes. Je devais lui parler de son frère, lui demander s'il savait une fois de plus.

J'entrais donc au Diogène Club et à ma grande surprise et inquiétude, je ne trouvais personne mis à part une pagaille sans précédent. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. Les tables étaient sans dessus dessous, les chaises sont disloquées, les bouteilles de vins éclatées, du Bordeaux en mille morceaux sans compter les chopes de bières. Du mélange de raisins et de houblons s'émanait une odeur nauséabonde. Je m'attendais au pire, des corps gisaient à terre, baignant dans le sang. La guerre me revenait en mémoire, les corps de mes camarades tombés au combat. Je fermais les yeux un instant, me persuadant que ce n'était que mon esprit qui me jouait des tours. C'est ce que j'espérais mais lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, rien n'avait changé. Mon estomac se contracta et je dû plaquer ma main sur ma bouche afin de m'empêcher de rendre. Je cherchais du regard Holmes l'ainé, mais aucun de ses visages ne me semblaient familier. Qui avait bien pu faire cela ? Pour quelles raisons ? Des hommes de Moriarty venus se venger de Mycroft ? Cherchaient-ils encore Holmes alors qu'il était mort ? Et Mycroft, où avait-il bien pu disparaître ? Mon esprit fonctionnait comme jamais. Je ne pouvais oublier Holmes et il fallait que je trouve des réponses. Après un mois, notre ancien appartement de Baker Street était enfin sans surveillance. Je me décidai, le cœur lourd, de m'y rendre.

A la sortie du Diogène Club je fus frappé par une tempête de neige en plein Londres. Je ne me rappelle plus exactement le temps que j'ai pu passer à l'intérieur. Je remontais le col de mon vieux manteau et je m'appuyais sur ma canne tout en espérant ne pas déraper sur la glace qui recouvrait les pavés de la Capital. Je m'empressais de me diriger vers le 221b Baker Street par la ruelle juste en face. Dans la pénombre je m'arrêtais et je contemplais la fenêtre d'où mon ami percevait les allées et venues de la rue il n'y a pas si longtemps. Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de moi et je me revis en ce début d'après-midi où nous sommes pour la première fois entrer dans ce que je qualifierais de « sanctuaire du crimes ». Nombres d'affaires sont passées par notre salon et même mon cabinet y participa. Je ne saurais expliquer ce sentiment qui me gagnait chaque matin lorsque nous venions de finir une enquête. Etait-ce de la joie pour notre triomphe ? Etait-ce de la tristesse de devoir retourner à une vie banale ? La satisfaction du devoir accompli ? Je ne sais pas. C'était probablement un tout. Et ce tout me plaisait en un sens. Je me plaignais de son hygiène de vie, de son comportement mais je restais.

Un pincement au cœur me prit lorsque ma main se posa sur la poignée, je levai la tête vers le 221b et je souris presque bêtement. J'entrai et je fus surpris par l'authenticité des lieux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je montais les escaliers et sans plus amplement réfléchir, je rentrais dans notre appartement. La tabatière n'avait pas bougé. Le tapis en peau de tigre non plus sans oublier la tonne de journaux et de lettres entassés sur la petite table du salon. Je m'assis à sa place, dans son fauteuil. La robe de chambre qu'il chérissait et qui ne ressemblait plus à rien était restée intacte, reposant sur le dossier de ce même fauteuil. Je fermais les yeux un instant devant la pagaille qui sévissait devant moi, comme au Diogène Club. J'appliquais ses dites méthodes, sacrifier un sens pour en favoriser un autre. Mon odorat et mon ouïe devraient suffire bien que la vue soit imparable pour la déduction. Mais nous pouvons également voir avec nos autres sens. Je tentais de me refaire la scène. Je n'avais pas été là, mais je l'étais après-en et malgré mon appréhension sur ce vieil homme que j'avais rencontré, je me concentrais un maximum.

Chaque détail de la pièce me revint en mémoire. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux et je me précipitais vers le coffre de mon ami, derrière un tableau. Je fus stupéfait de voir qu'il avait été vidé. Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Scotland Yard aurait-il fait ouvrir le coffre ? Pour y trouver quoi ? Il n'y avait que de l'argent et le dossier de Moriarty qu'il avait construit pendant des années. Je me retournais vers les fenêtres et je me souvins alors d'un détail qu'il m'avait fait parvenir lors de sa visite à mon domicile. Il avait parlé d'un trou dans la fenêtre. Je me plaçais à nouveau dans le fauteuil qui avait du accueillir feu Mme Hudson et je regardais devant moi. Un petit trou dans le mur en chêne m'intrigua. Je m'approchais sans dévier mon regard de ma cible. J'observais. J'attachais à un clou juste au dessus, une ficelle que j'avais pu trouver miraculeusement sur une table près de moi. Puis je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre en parfaite diagonale. Mon fil allait remarquablement bien jusqu'à la fenêtre où je découvris ce fameux petit trou dont Sherlock Holmes m'avait tant parlé, ce n'était un pas un petit trou à proprement parler, mais plutôt un carreau qui avait dû voler en éclat. Une idée me traversa l'esprit comme cette balle avait dû traverser la pièce.

« Alors mon bon Watson ? On s'amuse avec mes méthodes ? »

Mon corps se raidit entièrement et je n'osais pas me retourner. J'entendais ses pas sur le parquet grinçant puis ses mains venir s'abattre sur mes épaules. Les larmes montèrent immédiatement et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de pleurer mais c'était inespéré. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, je me senti tomber, mais rapidement, ses bras s'entourèrent autour de mon poitrail. Je luttais contre l'envie de fermer les yeux.

« Watson ?! »

Je savais qu'il était là et je me laissais aller contre lui, enfin en sécurité.

Je me réveillais sur le canapé sans même savoir comment j'avais pu arriver là. Tout ce que je constatais c'est que j'avais mes jambes légèrement surélevées, j'étais sur le dos, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir mon ami Sherlock Holmes, lui-même, me semblait-il être endormi, ses deux mains sur mes membres endoloris, j'avais sûrement dû rester un bon bout de temps dans cette position, assez confortable je dois vous l'admettre. Je me relevais soigneusement assis sans le déranger, je retirais mes jambes de ses cuisses et je me positionnais la tête sur ses jambes, cherchant rien de plus que sa compagnie. Il avait sa drogue comme j'avais la mienne et sans le savoir vraiment.

« Eh bien Docteur, je vous ai manqué à ce point ?

- Ne voyez rien de sexuel dans tout ceci mon ami. Vous m'avez simplement manqué. Lui répondis-je un sourire nerveux en coin néanmoins. »

Il croisa ses bras et regarda devant lui, impassible au possible. Je retrouvais bien là le grand Sherlock Holmes.

« Avez-vous trouvé des réponses ?

- Je ne pense pas. Tout est confus dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas où donner de la tête. Les journaux, votre disparition. Pourquoi ?

- Pour vous mettre en sécurité.

- Je le suis à vos côtés.

- Figurez-vous que non. Voulez-vous que je réponde à certaines de vos questions ?

- Mais je vous en pris, mon cher Holmes.

Tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais reçu une quelconque balle, que ce soit de Lestrade ou d'un potentiel ravisseur de Mme Hudson. Elle va parfaitement bien, rassurez-vous. Tout ce que j'ai pu vous raconter et je vous prie de me croire, a été inventé de toute pièce par mes soins et j'espère de tout cœur que vous accepterez mes excuses les plus sincères car je sais ô combien ma « mort » a pu vous affecter au plus profond de vous-même. Je sais ce que j'ai pu vous causer, j'ai vu dans quel état je vous ai rendu, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de « revenir » d'entre les morts, il m'était insoutenable de vous voir détruis par mon absence. J'agirai autrement pour capturer mon homme. »

Mes yeux s'embuèrent lorsque je l'entendis dire que cela lui était insoutenable de me voir ainsi. Mon rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré sans raison apparente, ma respiration se faisait profonde. Il baissa son regard sur moi, je me senti compressé par cette intense sensation qui me parcourait le corps.

« Watson ? Vous allez bien ?

- Je… J'aurai besoin d'une consultation je pense.

- Vous voulez que je vous ausculte ? Je n'ai pas les compétences vous savez. Tout ce que j'ai pu pratiquer que nous pourrions qualifier de médecine, n'était pratiqué que sur des ca…

- Par pitié Holmes, taisez-vous et faîtes-le ! Le coupais-je. »

Son visage se rapprocha du mien, je sentais sous souffle contre ma peau, je le laissais faire, j'avais confiance en lui. Il examina mes yeux, il avait dû me voir faire de nombreuses fois auparavant. Il fronça, il m'aida à me remettre assis, se retira du canapé puis m'allongea en prenant soin que je ne retombe pas lourdement. Il se plaça à genoux à mes côtés, son torse au niveau du mien, et vînt placer son oreille sur mon poitrail dans le but d'entendre mon cœur battre, ce qui était le plus sûr. Il posa sa main droite sur mon front brûlant, je respirais de plus en plus fortement, produisant un sifflement.

« Watson, calmez-vous. »

Son ton était posé, calme, assuré, sans tremblements. Il prit ma main droite, la posa sur son cœur, et se mit à respirer profondément.

« Callez-vous sur moi, John. Inspirez, expirez »

Je tentais de le suivre, je le regardais, apeuré. Je n'avais pas le contrôle de la situation, je ne reconnaissais en aucun cas ces symptômes.

« Tachycardie, John, il faut vous calmez. Le stress, vous avez attrapé froid, l'alcool, le tout vous a provoqué cette tachycardie passagère. Ayez confiance en moi, calmez-vous et cela ira bien mieux, je ne risque plus rien ici. »

Sa main était toujours sur mon front et il m'observait, mon cœur ralentissait, ma respiration se faisait moins saccadée, je me calmais enfin. Il sourit, et je souris à mon tour. Je lui glissais un « merci » murmuré.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir Watson. Lâcha-t-il »

Il se faisait tard en ce mercredi de mars, nous venions de passer un agréable moment autour d'un thé lorsque mon ami Sherlock Holmes prit sa pipe et commença à fumer.

« Mon cher Watson, il serait grand temps que vous sachiez tout au sujet de ces trois derniers mois. »

J'haussais les sourcils tout en levant le nez du journal d'aujourd'hui, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il allait m'en parler maintenant. Il avait commencé lors de nos retrouvailles et il aurait pu continuer, mais au lieu de cela, je n'avais rien pu savoir d'autre.

« Vous souvenez-vous assez bien de notre passage dans cette usine ?

- Et bien oui, pourquoi ?

- Rien ne vous a frappé lorsque nous l'avons traversée ?

- Vous avez touché des objets, vous me les avez passés pour que nous puissions avoir de la graisse sur nos mains et passer pour de parfaits ouvriers.

- Tous les objets ?

- Il y en a deux que vous avez reposé avant de me les mettre en main.

- Exact ! Une excellente mémoire que vous avez là Watson. Avez-vous lu les journaux récemment ?

- Comme chaque matin, bien évidemment, j'aurai dû remarquer quelque chose ?

- La mort de Ronald Adair, cela ne vous a pas choqué ?

- Pas le moins du monde, il a été assassiné d'une manière étrange, c'est tout ce que je sais.

- Je connais son meurtrier.

- Sans avoir même été sur les lieux du crime ? Holmes mais comment cela est-il possible ?

- Le soir du meurtre, il y avait une réception dans un restaurent, non loin de chez lui. Il a été tué par balle me semble-t-il ?

- Ma foi, c'est cela.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment dans ce cas précis, personne n'ait entendu un seul coup de feu ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais vous allez sans doute me l'expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il faudra d'abord me suivre.

- J'irai où vous souhaiterez. »

Mon ami se leva, et alla dans sa chambre qu'il n'occupait que très rarement. Il revînt avec un corps qui me semblait très rigide. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il me montra le mannequin que je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une réplique quasi parfaite de lui, j'en fus impressionné.

« Bon Dieu Holmes, où avez-vous eu ceci ? M'étonnais-je.

- J'ai un ami qui travaille la cire, il m'a gentiment donné un coup de main pour cette affaire en échange d'un service que je lui avais accordé. C'est fou ce que de nos jours, nous sommes capable de faire. »

Il le plaça dans son fauteuil, devant la fenêtre, et me prie de le suivre dehors. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se tramait, mais cela restait néanmoins important pour lui. Son visage était fermé, impassible comme à l'accoutumer. Nous descendîmes les escaliers, et je passais voir Mme Hudson pour l'informer de notre sortie. Elle ne fut pas surprise, elle était habituée. Holmes lui donna une feuille avec quelques indications. Une fois dans la rue, Holmes marcha tranquillement à mes côtés. Nous nous rendîmes dans le parc.

« Il y a dans cette ville, le digne successeur de feu le professeur Moriarty et je compte bien l'arrêter.

- C'est lui, qui vous avait blessé ce soir de nouvel an ?

- Lui-même, il ne vous est pas inconnu pour autant.

- Le colonel Moran ? La balle dans notre appartement, le carreau brisé, Ronald Adair…

- Ces deux affaires ont un lien, en effet. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que lorsque nous étions à la poursuite de Moriarty, il l'accompagnait dans ses moindres déplacements. Votre mentor, le Docteur Hoffmanstahl, a été tué par Moran, d'une toute nouvelle arme qu'il fit construire par l'ingénieur allemand Von Herder.

- Il est arrivé le premier janvier de cette année à Londres !

- Et dans cette usine, il fabriquait ses armes en grande quantité. Ce petit cylindre que j'ai tenu dans ma main était en réalité un canon de fusil, et un percuteur d'une nouvelle génération. Il est l'innovateur du fusil à vent. Une assez bonne porté, une grande puissance et aucun bruit ne sort de cette arme, le rêve de tous tireurs d'élites, n'est-ce pas ?

- Von Herder travaillait déjà pour Moriarty.

- Il a construit le premier fusil à vent pour le Colonel Moran, il s'en est servit avec certitude au moins trois fois. Le Docteur Hoffmanstahl, à l'hôtel du Triomphe à Paris, puis en Suisse sur le frère de Mme Simsa, René.

- Une balle, deux fléchettes de curare.

- Exactement. Et aujourd'hui, il est de retour avec un esprit de vengeance, il veut m'abattre.

- Et il a bien failli réussir, je vous rappelle.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me le remémorer mon cher. A propos, j'ai oublié de vous remercier de m'avoir accueillit le soir du nouvel an, cela vient de me revenir à l'esprit.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser mourir de froid un soir pareil, Holmes.

- Il est vrai, vous êtes bien trop bon pour agir ainsi, néanmoins, nous avons un tireur à arrêter, et mon plan se met doucement en place, il m'a fallu certes quelques mois pour y parvenir mais il avait disparût de cette ville et je n'en entendais plus parler, me faire passer pour mort a dû le mettre en appétit.

- Il a sans doute pensé que vous mort, plus personne à Londres ne serait capable de le retrouver et de l'arrêter.

- Il travaillait bel et bien avec le plus grand criminel de cette génération, c'est ainsi que vous le qualifiez si je ne m'abuse, mais il n'a cependant pas l'intelligence de ce dernier. Il est bien trop impulsif pour cela.

- Et c'est de cette manière que vous comptez l'avoir ?

- En quelques sortes oui, il n'ira pas vérifier si je suis bien dans l'appartement et c'est là, qu'il commettra son erreur. Même Lestrade serait assez intelligent pour venir toquer et me tirer dessus afin de m'abattre.

- C'est ce que vous m'avez fait penser.

- Il ne l'a pas pratiqué de cette manière puisque c'est moi qui suit entré et que…

- Peu importe Holmes. Le coupais-je.

- Et je le regrette fortement mon bon Watson. »

Nous continuâmes notre marche dans les rues de Londres que nous connaissions fort bien après-en. Les lampadaires s'allumaient et nous regardions mutuellement nos ombres sur les pavés de la capitale. Les gens rentraient chez eux d'une journée de travail, ils le quittaient là où nous le commencions. Holmes avait toujours dit que le travail de nuit lui plaisait car il n'était pas gêné par la population qui venait sans arrêt lui demander de l'aide ou encore ce qu'il se passait, cela avait le don de l'horripiler. Toutes ces années passées à ses côtés m'ont apprit tout ceci et je comprenais l'homme qu'il était, j'étais sans doute le seul, je ne parlais pas beaucoup et il aimait ma compagnie pour cela, même si je vous l'avouerais quelques fois, j'aurai aimé un quelconque geste de sa part. Cette aventure, je vous l'assure fut la seule où je pus voir à plusieurs reprise le véritable homme qu'il était, et non pas celui dont les journaux s'empressaient de diffamer. Il était pour moi, l'homme le plus humaniste d'entre-nous. Nous nous rendîmes dans un pub encore ouvert à cette heure si tardive, un pub que Holmes avait l'habitude de fréquenter visiblement. Il commanda un scotch tandis que je demandais un whiskey-coke, une nouvelle tendance il paraissait. Accoudé au bar, nous nous racontâmes mille et une aventures que nous avions vécu ensemble, et le barman nous écoutait, posait certaines questions, auxquelles Holmes répondait assez aisément. Il devenait rapidement le narrateur de ses propres histoires. Il aurait très bien pu les écrire lui-même, mais cela aurait été une perte de temps pour lui. Alors que nous continuâmes notre conversation, le jeune barman fit un signe à un cocher qui venait d'entrer. Holmes se tourna vers moi et lentement mais distinctement me dit :

« Nous allons sortir de ce bar, rattraper le cocher avant qu'il n'atteigne son fiacre à quelques mètres d'ici et nous le neutraliserons, entendu ?

- Sans problème mon Cher Holmes. Fis-je. »

Nous payâmes nos verres et sortîmes, nous suivîmes le cocher pendant cinquante mètres, puis il s'arrêta, regarda tout autour de lui et monta dans son fiacre, nous montâmes à bord comme de parfaits clients, la voix de Holmes s'éleva alors qu'il demandait le 221b Baker Street, il se saisie de ma canne et le toit s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le cocher, Holmes le frappa du bout de ma canne sur le front, l'homme étourdie tomba à terre, je descendis de fiacre pour aller le chercher et l'enfermer dans son gagne pain, nous lui attachâmes les mains et pieds et le bâillonnèrent. Nous payâmes nos verres et sortîmes, nous suivîmes le cocher pendant cinquante mètres, puis il s'arrêta, regarda tout autour de lui et monta dans un fiacre, nous montâmes à bord comme de parfaits clients, la voix de Holmes s'éleva alors qu'il demandait le deux cent vingt et un bis Baker Street. Il se saisi de ma canne et le toit s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le cocher armé d'un revolver, Holmes le frappa du bout de ma canne sur le front, l'homme étourdie tomba à terre, je descendis de fiacre pour aller le chercher et l'enfermer dans son gagne pain. Nous lui attachâmes les mains et les pieds puis le bâillonnèrent. Il pouvait bouger, se débattre à sa guise, jamais il n'aurait pu défaire ses liens si bien attacher par les soins de mon compagnon. Nous nous enfutâmes vers notre appartement situé sur Baker Street. Nos manteaux volaient face au vent que nous traversions produisant des claquements dans l'air. Ma jambe ne soutînt pas bien longtemps cette cadence effrénée, je trébuchais et tombais lourdement sur les pavés dans un cri de douleur effroyable. Holmes se stoppa et s'approcha de moi en me tendant la main.

« Avez-vous oublié comment marcher mon cher ? Me dit-il en souriant. »

Je la saisie avec soulagement et je me relevai. Nous marchâmes les quelques mètres qu'ils nous restaient, je boitais plus qu'à l'accoutumée mais Holmes tenait à ce que je m'appuie sur lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un poids en plus bien que sa blessure fusse guérie depuis peu. Je refusais son aide tant bien que mal.

« Watson, ne faîtes pas l'enfant ! »

J'avais souris, je retrouvais sa protection et son assurance de toujours en ces moments. Nous nous cachâmes dans cette ruelle aux nombreux souvenirs et nous attendîmes. Je restais assis par terre, grâce au ciel il avait fait sec ces derniers temps mais Holmes s'éclipsa sans même me prévenir et je l'appelais dans de forts murmures. Je ne le voyais aucunement dans mon champ de vision. Il avait disparût à nouveau. Au prix d'un immense effort, je me remis sur mes jambes empêchant la douleur d'atteindre mon esprit. Je me précipitais vers notre appartement, le cherchant et espérant qu'il aille bien. Un sifflement résonna juste au dessus de ma tête, puis un éclat de verre strident. Mon cœur s'arrêta, une nouvelle fois. Je n'étais pas cardiaque, loin de là mais c'était comme sentir mon cœur se briser. La seule douleur qui traversait mon corps à ce moment précis, n'était que les battements de mon cœur allant à vive allure au fur et à mesure que je gravissais les escaliers, allant crescendo. J'ouvris la porte dans un grand fracas et j'observais la pièce, nulles traces de Holmes. Mon regard se posa sur son sosie, qu'il avait préalablement disposé devant sa fenêtre. Je poussais un profond soupire de soulagement. Puis j'entendis des hurlements au dehors. Des pas se faisant de plus en plus présent au gré de la montée des escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit et je tombais sur mes genoux, ne sachant pas spécifiquement pourquoi, simple spéculation sur l'accumulation de la douleur de ma jambe.

« Watson ! »

Je n'étais pas blessé ou alors je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, c'était ma jambe qui me jouait de nouveau des tours. Il vînt se jeter sur moi et je le regardais, incompréhensif.

« Mais que vous prend-t-il ? Lui demandais-je.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?!

- Grands Dieux ! Non ! Et vous-même ?

- Bien, bien. Merveilleusement bien. »

Je me relevais grâce à lui et je le regardais souriant.

« J'ai cru qu'il vous avait eu. Me dit-il.

- J'ai cru qu'il vous avait eu, vous !

-En quelques sortes oui. C'était un bon portrait n'est-ce pas ? Le Yard est en train d'arriver pour arrêter le Colonel Sebastian Moran. J'ai pu faire passer un mot à Mycroft pour Scotland Yard, leur demandant de bien vouloir rester en civils afin d'appréhender le Colonel Moran. Je me suis absenté un instant en vous laissant dans la ruelle pour pouvoir prévenir Lestrade et ses hommes qu'ils devaient se tenir prêts. Lestrade voulait d'ailleurs que j'aie tous les mérites, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait les garder pour lui et ses hommes, je n'en ai que faire. Que diriez-vous si nous donnions un peu de répits à Mme Hudson et nous-mêmes ? Un petit séjour dans le Sussex nous ferait le plus grand bien.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir vous suivre… Dis-je tout en perdant mon sourire.

- Watson, c'est fini, de plus je ne pense pas que Mary remarquera quoique ce soit.

- Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait fini, Holmes.

- Nous nous en sommes sortis indemne ! Je dois l'admettre, j'ai été assez secoué, mais tout de même !

-Vous vous en sortez indemne.

-Non, ensemble, tous les deux. M'assura-t-il en prenant par les épaules. »

Son regard me transperça de par en par. Il avait cette capacité qui me fascinait depuis toujours, de tout savoir sur tout le monde, sans même connaître réellement son seul et véritable ami. Ma vie commença le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés et prit fin, le jour où je le quittais sans pour autant en avoir l'envie. Mes yeux se fermèrent petits à petits, alors que je retombais à genoux, sentant le sang couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je ne sentais plus mon corps, plus rien, aucunes douleurs. Holmes me prit dans ses bras, il était tout simplement incapable de me soigner, il le savait, au lieu de cela, il restait avec moi. Jamais je n'aurai pu croire qu'un jour je verrais le grand cerveau qu'il était, pleurer. Le monde le pensait sans cœur, mais au fond de moi-même j'ai toujours su qu'il avait des sentiments. Ses lèvres collées à mon oreille, il ne cessait de répéter entre deux sanglots cette phrase qui restera dans les mémoires.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit, tout Sherlock a besoin de son Watson. »

FIN


End file.
